The Tales of the Doctor
by Yolo Hobo Joe
Summary: "This is to all of you out there reading this. Do not make an enemy of me. It will be the end of you. I am the Predator, The Rising Tide, The Oncoming Storm, The Slayer of Daleks, The First to Travel the Multiverse, The Father of Time, The Child of Gallifrey, The Last of the TimeLords, I am The Doctor."


**Hello everyone. I have been exploring the Doctor Whooves arc for a while now, and I feel like it's about time I wrote a story for it. The idea has intrigued me for a while, and as I have yet to write a successful story, maybe this will suffice. Without further ado, the story.**

**/)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was leaning upon one of the railings within the TARDIS, as he does when he is deep in thought. His thoughts and mental images flowed from 'Bad Wolf' to the Time War, from Clara to the Cybermen. He often questioned why he protects Earth. If the doctor left, maybe the threats would follow him, and leave the precious planet alone.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted as the lighting systems flashed out and screen on the console lit up red. Before he could do or say anything, it seemed as if the ground was pulled from underneath him. Which was very peculiar, as the TARDIS had it's own gravity control, stabilizing, and air currents. It took only a moment to fix that error. The TARDIS had been relatively stable, as he was traveling rather slowly through the Time Vortex. The emergency lights came on as he pulled the screen around the console to face him.

"What, in all of time and space, is going on!?" he cried directly at the screen. What was outside, appeared. and before his eyes, a secondary funnel off the main time stream appeared, and was pulling the TARDIS and the Doctor towards it.

The TARDIS was trying desperately to get away and escape the potentially dangerous portion of the vortex. The Doctor could only watch as the hole in time gradually pulled the TARDIS towards it. Then, in an instant, it's suction magnified tenfold. The police box didn't stand a chance.

The moment the TARDIS fell in, the console exploded in sparks and fires lit up in two spots. The emergency lights failed and fumes from below were rising like early morning fog. The Doctor grabbed his screwdriver, and held it in his mouth, using his teeth to hold the button down. A little bit of light helped him see the buttons and levers he needed to use.

The sparks flew and pipes burst all throughout the TARDIS, as the treacherous Vortex pulled them onward. "Come on old girl, hold together. We can get through this." he said, as he stroked the console and spun a wheel. He noticed an indentation in the vortex ahead.

"We can't take much more of this," he said in a shaky voice. "But maybe, just maybe..." He trailed off as the idea sealed itself inside his head. He jerked on a joystick, that looked like an old mini-game console remote. The TARDIS leaned towards the wall, as it was now flying manually. The moment it hit the wall, the wall gave way into nothingness.

Panic was the first emotion to enter the Doctor's mind. The console was only detecting an endless void. He let go of the joystick, granting the TARDIS control of itself again, and allowed himself a view on the screen. There was nothing. "What've I done?" he said. "Is this the void? The place between dimensions? Hell?" He was not, in fact in the void. He'd seeped through a hole in reality, like sweat through pores, or a dog through a doggy door.

He returned the screw-driver back to its pocket in his jacket, and made his way, clumsily to the chair in the control room, and sat down. He was expecting eternity in nothingness, but he'd not only escaped his timeline, he'd escaped his universe. The TARDIS crossed the multiverse smoothly and quickly, as it was adrift. How long the Doctor sat with his legs crossed and one hand on his chin would always be a mystery. He was beyond not expecting it when the ship gave a great lurch, as if it were entering a gas giant's atmosphere or passing through a star.

He flew through the air, and landed with a crash on the catwalk of a floor. He stood up again, not sure what to make of it. Another one sent him into a pole, where he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

If he'd known what was happening outside, then he'd know that the first near-death scenario was exiting his universe, the second, which rendered him unconscious, was the entering of a different one. Travel between universes the Timelords had found impossible. Their universes were just time streams so different that they seemed like different universes. No Timelord had ever actually been through the multiverse.

* * *

><p>In Equestria, a big event was about to take place. Princess Luna announced that a big event would happen in the night sky just under a month ago. Nopony knew what it was, but everypony was getting excited, as it was scheduled for tonight. Everypony except one. Derpy Whooves was sitting at a table eating lunch, which consisted of a sandwich, hay fries and a large, fresh blueberry muffin.<p>

Derpy liked to look at the clouds that drifted overhead. She was a pegasus and had been born in Cloudesdale, but ended up in Ponyville when she was just a filly. The clouds, she knew were made in Cloudesdale, but she still dreamed and imagined fantastical things when she saw them.

She was different than most of the other ponies, her eyes were uneven and she was very clumsy. That's why she had never been able to be in the weather patrol in Ponyville. Instead, she ran the letters and notes from pony to pony. with a sigh, she pictured herself being popular, and liked. Nopony liked a klutz though, and she was often excluded from events. Her clumsiness was how she earned the name Derpy. Her real name was Ditzy Doo.

After her meal, Derpy took a walk in Ponyville's park. When there was nothing particularly intersting, she returned home. Today was a slow day. Not much was happening. She sat in a chair in her living room and opened a book. Books were another way Derpy could escape everyday life. She'd read and imagine herself on the great adventures she reads about, then returns home where Everypony knew and loved her.

The book was called, The Many Tales of a Turntail. It portrayed a pony, who when he was young, fled from everything and never made much difference to anypony, but when he grows up, he learns to face things and sets off with a strange pony from a far away land and goes on great adventures. She read for a few hours, until the sun was just beneath the horizon.

The shadows were gone, and the moon was beginning to appear, But the stars didn't come out. A large asteroid appeared in the sky. Ditzy looked up from her book as light suddenly appeared outside. She stood up and prepared to investigate. Her mouth gaped in awe at the beauty and splendor in the sky above. The meteor was absolutely gorgeous and chunks of it fell off, giving it a streaked appearance as it flew along the sky.

Suddenly, a piece of it flew off, chunks would fall to the ground every now and then, but this was much bigger than a pebble, and it was blue. "AAAH!" Ditzy cried she folded her wings in panic and collapsed to the ground with her hooves over her eyes. It roared right above her and she heard an explosion. She looked up, shaking.

The mare peered behind her, and was lucky to see her cottage in tact. Still shaking, she circumnavigated her yard and examined behind her house. There was a crater that was very hot and glowing brightly, as flame licked at the plants around. She walked right up to the edge of the, now cooling crater, and there was a box standing upright in the hole about three feet below her. There was steam coming off of it and there was a light on the top. It was deep blue and had glowing windows and letters, spelling out, 'Police Public Call Box.'

That wasn't all she noticed, however, there was a light brown stallion, unconscious on the ground at the edge of the crater. "Sweet Celestia!" said Ditzy. "Oh, what do I do?" she pranced in place for a moment before her head cleared. "Oh, right get him inside, I'll deal with the box later." She brought him inside and set him on her couch, the meteor, forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one, and enter Ditzy Doo (Derpy whooves). Which name should I use? I do not own Doctor Who or My Little Pony. Doctor Who is property of BBC and My Little Pony is property of Hasbro, obviously. If people like this, then I will write more chapters. I already have a few characters in mind, also OCs welcome. <strong>

**/) to you all.**


End file.
